


Fic Prompt Fill: Confessions in the Cold

by koalathebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts:<br/>- feelings confession during a fight<br/>- realise they love each other<br/>- holding hands in the cold </p><p>Just a little scribble in response to my request for prompts over at this <a href="http://koalathebear.tumblr.com/post/135877026941/star-wars-the-force-awakens-fic-prompts">post</a>. Set some time after Star Wars: The Force Awakens. </p><p>Cheating a bit by combining three of the prompts I received into one fic.  I’d never be able to write a separate story for each prompt I’m getting!  :) Also a bit of a cheat because I’m guessing that the fight referred to was supposed to be between Rey and Finn – but the prompter didn’t say so I’ve interpreted it my own way …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic Prompt Fill: Confessions in the Cold

“Finn - I can handle this guy on my own,” Rey points out as she swings her staff through the air to crack over the head of the snow trooper.

“Yeah you said,” Finn points out as he uses the butt of his rifle to sweep the trooper’s feet around from under him – or her. Their guns had all frozen in the planet’s cold temperature and become useless as anything except primitive clubs. The only upside was that the weapons of the First Order had suffered the same fate. 

“I’m happy for one - or both - of you to stand down,” the snowtrooper remarks grimly. The others in his squad are slumped on the frozen ground of the forest clearing, Finn and Rey having dealt with them quite summarily when they had encountered the scouting team unexpectedly. This trooper was proving a little more stubborn and refusing to go down without what was becoming a very strenuous fight. 

“I said it because I mean it,’ Rey retorts, ducking low to avoid the snowtrooper’s shock lance as he swings at her forcefully. 

"Just because I can’t use the Force, doesn’t mean I can’t help,” Finn snaps, looking annoyed as he steps out of the way of the snowtrooper who kicks out at him with a heavy boot. "In fact, why aren’t you using your light sabre? This fight would be over if you had that,“ he mocks. 

"For your information I left it on the Falcon …" 

"So I guess the Force doesn’t stop forgetfulness,” Finn jibes. 

“Do you guys want me to leave so that you can fight each other?” the snowtrooper demands sardonically. 

“No!” Finn and Rey exclaim at the same time.

“I never said you didn’t help,“ Rey points out, wincing a little as the shock lance flies a little closer than she’d like to her head. Ordinarily this fight would be over already, but she’s not at her best in the cold. Jakku is a desert planet … hot and dry … The ice and the snow of this planet make it much harder for her. "I appreciate your help." 

"Don’t use words like that,” Finn grimaces, rolling his eyes and then regretting it as the shock lance goes whirring above his head. 

“Why not? What words should I be using?" 

"This failed declaration of love is getting unbearable,” the snowtrooper remarks, incurring the ire of both Resistance fighters and they smack the snowtrooper on his helmeted head simultaneously. He sways for a moment before crumpling onto the snow. 

“Finally,” Rey breathes, staring down at the half a dozen unconscious snowtroopers in the now quiet clearing. 

“I’ll say. What are they even doing here?” Finn demands.

“Same thing as us? Snooping probably,” Rey suggests.

"This frozen rock of a planet is so uninhabitable no one even bother to name it." 

"I guess we could ask the General if we could name it,” Rey suggests as she reaches for her radio. "Love?“ she demands of him as she tries to get the radio to work. 

"He said it, not me,” Finn denies. 

“Radio’s dead,” Rey announces with a grimace. 

“OK let’s not recommend this planet for anything,” Finn suggests. "We’ll have to run back to the ship on foot,“ he tells her. Her sigh becomes a shiver, her teeth chattering and despite her protests, Finn pulls off his own jacket and insists that she puts it on. 

Extending his hand he stares at her questioningly and after a moment’s pause, she clasps his hand and they run through the snow together. 

"So Finn." 

"Yes Rey?” Finn’s voice has a tinge of irony. 

“Did you just basically declare your love for me while we were fighting with snowtrooper?" 

A laugh escapes Finn as they slow down to catch their breath, stepping quickly through the cold, snowy forest, hands still clasped. 

"I’ll confess when you confess,” he counters. 

Rey slants him a cheeky smile. "You already have.“ 

Finn doesn’t try to deny it anymore and smiles at her. 

It’s ridiculous and it might be the frostbite, but when Finn smiles at her just so … the cold seems to vanish …

**fin**


End file.
